Unique anniversaries and special birthdays
by StarlightFangirl
Summary: Just a series of one-shots and drabbles of days that are special between Kashino and Ichigo! Join the couple through disastrous events, sweet moments, and lots of Kashigo fluff ! R&R! :) Featuring many different holidays, as well...
1. Pollen Allergy

**Ichigo: What's this? A new story? Hoshimi-chan, don't you have to update  
"I love you-desu!"?**

**Me: I wanted to write this one. A lot. It's a multi-chaptered story just full of random drabbles and one-shots that happen on special days. KashinoxIchigo days. Their one-year anniversary day. Kashino's birthday. And some other days…LOL…And I'm sorry for the people who wanted to see the latest chapter of "I love you-desu!" I will publish it, I promise…**

**Ichigo: Whatever you say, as long as you try your best to update this often! Hoshimi-chan doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere and enjoy the story!**

Special days, anniversaries, and birthdays

Chapter One: Pollen Allergy

Kashino smiled proudly, slight mischief in his smile as he carried his present. _The _present. His present for his girlfriend for their one-year anniversary. He smirked smugly to himself; Ichigo was going to love it. He stared at the delicate present, and tugged the ribbon harder before finally smiling, satisfied. He held the mysterious package behind him, his footsteps quickening when he reached the place he had arranged to meet Ichigo.

"Hey Kashino!"

Her melodic voice sounded like bells chiming in the distance. She looked cheerful, as usual and she had secured her hair into a ponytail instead of wearing it down or tying it up in its usual pigtails. She smiled brightly, a smile that gave off a dazzling aura. Dazed and happy, Kashino brought his present from behind his back to the girl in front of him.

The reaction was NOT what he expected.

~X~

Kashino widened his eyes, why was the brunette sneezing again and again. He was worried, so he patted her shoulder sympathetically, hoping that it would somehow stop her sneezing.

"What's wrong with you? Are…you okay?" His eyebrows furrowed, still having trouble wrapping his head around the whole situation. "Ichigo?"

"Stop – I have – pollen…"

Kashino raised his eyebrows questioningly. Ichigo snatched his lovingly wrapped present out of his hands and threw it into the bin. Kashino was now shocked; he stared at the different colored, bright flowers that lay next to a lot of garbage.

"I have a pollen allergy – Kashino – I hate – UGH!" Ichigo couldn't make a full sentence. Shooting a glare at Kashino, she gasped for breath and ran out of the corridor, leaving the worried blond still staring anxiously at the flowers wrapped in the satin and ribbon.

~X~

_Amano Ichigo: KASHINO! I have a pollen allergy!_

_Kashino Makoto: …You do?_

_Amano Ichigo: YES! I told you before, remember? _

_Amano Ichigo: Do you really read my texts? Like, do you really absorb everything in and remember everything? I thought I was your girlfriend! You're supposed to know my health issues!_

Kashino Makoto was just about to send his apology, but he was frustrated. Deleting his entire message, he started again, onto a harsher topic. He was irritated, he had tried so hard to make their anniversary special and Ichigo was throwing away all his efforts. He had gone to the florist and chose the colors and flowers he thought Ichigo would like! He had carefully removed all the thorns from the stems of the flowers and wrapped it into some satin paper, before proceeding to tie it with a red silk ribbon. So, what _did _he do wrong?

_Kashino Makoto: Yeah right! Do you know my health issues?_

_Amano Ichigo: Uh, yes! _

_Kashino Makoto: Tell me then._

_Amano Ichigo: You really like eating seafood, but you're allergic to clams! You get a really bad stomach ache after eating them and usually suffer from diarrhea and vomiting!_

Kashino Makoto did not expect the careless, forgetful brunette to remember that. After all, he had only briefly mentioned it in a text that he had almost forgotten he written. Did…

_Amano Ichigo: You're so forgetful! All you care is about grades and everything and you don't even care about friendship or love! Just to tell you, being top in class CAN'T buy you friends or a girlfriend!_

_Amano Ichigo: And I…HATE YOU!_

Kashino Makoto swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He sighed loudly at the pounding headache that had started a second ago, what did he do?

~X~

When Ichigo appeared in class the next day, she had tear stains all over her face. Her usually bright with excitement, chocolate brown eyes were dim, and they were red and sore. She had obviously been crying.

Kashino's heart sank when he say his room mate, Hanabusa Satsiki, hugging the brunette into his chest and then patting her head sympathetically. His heart literally ached at the sight. He sorely wanted to comfort Ichigo. Andou frowned and stepped next to his childhood friend.

"What did you do to her?" Andou inquired, "She's been crying for the whole night. Apparently got no sleep at all."

Kashino winced. What did he do to his…girlfriend?

"Sorry," Kashino mumbled, trying to ease the pulsing headache that he got as he flinched again.

~X~

Kashino read through their conversation again and again, re-reading the part that Ichigo had texted him about her pollen allergy.

_Amano Ichigo: It's so sad, you know…I love red roses, sunflowers, and irises, but I have a pollen allergy…_

Suddenly, an idea ticked in the blond's mind. He broke into a wide, triumphant smile, as the plan slowly hatched in Kashino's evil mind.

~X~

_Kashino Makoto: I'm sorry, Ichigo. Meet me in the English corridor in five minutes. I have a surprise for you, which definitely will make you smile._

Amano Ichigo groaned. Her eyes were bloodshot red now, and she was still crying. Mourning and heartbroken, she decided to spin a pen. If the button of the pen pointed at her pillow, then she would go to meet Kashino.

She spun it. Hoping that it would not stop at her pillow…but she was wrong. The pointer of the pen pointed straight at her pillow; there was no saying that it was pointing in another direction. Ichigo's eyebrows folded into a frown, she moved the pillow more far away, and spun the pen again.

It stopped in the direction of the pillow. Frustrated, irritated and very annoyed, Ichigo spun the pen one last time.

She couldn't deny it; it stopped at the pillow once again. Reluctantly, she changed into some clean clothes and left for the English corridor to meet Kashino.

~X~ 

"I have a surprise for you." Kashino said. A sweet, real, unmistakable smile appeared on the usually sadistic blond's face, as he brought out another bunch of flowers. There were only three flowers. One iris, one rose, and one sunflower.

Ichigo was about to yell at Kashino and slap him, but she found that her nasal area did not feel uncomfortable. Puzzled, she raised her eyebrows and stared at Kashino in bewilderment.

"Fake flowers," Kashino began his speech, "That will never die."

_He's too sweet…_Ichigo thought, a warm smile appearing on her face.

"Like our love…that will never die." Kashino laughed, and handed the flowers to Ichigo. "Happy one year anniversary, Ichigo. I'm sorry for my carelessness."

"Aww…You shouldn't have…" Ichigo felt tears of happiness prickle her eyes as she admired the flowers. "I'm sorry, Kashino. I love you…"

"For eternity." Kashino finished her sentence, and they embraced each other.

**Me: Just over 1k! Is it a cheesy ending? **

**Kashino: I don't act sickly sweet like that…**

**Me: Yeah. Ichigo has a better perspective.**

**Ichigo: It was super sweet! Fake flowers, even though I have a pollen allergy…Awww! *coos***

**Me: I'm glad you liked it! I know there's Kashino and Ichigo have no allergies at all in the anime and manga, but I was tempted to write this fluffy little drabble for them! **

**Ichigo: Please review!**

**Me: It's definitely way sweeter having Ichigo around to do the Author's notes than Kashino…**

**Kashino: I heard that. -.-"**


	2. Grand Prix Training, repeat?

**Kashino: Wow. An update. I'm happy to know that you aren't just publishing one-shots and more one-shots and more one-shots.**

**Me: Not in the mood Kashino.**

**Kashino: You never usually reject to argue with me…What's up? By the way, what is this chapter about?**

**Me: It's another 'special anniversary' one. And I'm sick. So shut up.**

**Ichigo: Leave her alone Kashino, I always feel grouchy when I'm sick. **

**Me *sniffs*: Anyway! This one is exactly four years after they prepared for the Grand Prix…! Enjoy the story and I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere! Oh, and I hoped I added enough humor…T.T**

Unique anniversaries and special birthdays

Chapter Two: Grand Prix Training, Replay?!

"…What?" Kashino raised his eyebrows. "It's exactly four years since the day we dragged you to train for the Grand Prix?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah. I just checked the calendar eight times to make sure."

"Eight times?" Kashino rolled his eyes and repeated. _Ichigo sure is forgetful…ugh…_ "So, what do you want to do today? We're both free, right?"

"I don't know…It's such a special day…Do you think it would be good to eat some sweets like – " Ichigo was rudely cut off by a particular sadistic blond, who was smirking.

"…To celebrate the day we started to enter the Grand Prix…I have an idea. It'll be much better than pigging out on sweets." Kashino smiled smugly.

They were, uh, going to have a…fun afternoon.

~X~

"WHAT?!" Ichigo shrieked, "You want me to do all that training? Again? With you? With the super sadistic, flawless chocolate perfectionist? No thanks!"

"But come on," Kashino faked a moan, "Let's just do it! It's been four years since the exact day we trained for the Grand Prix!"

"I won't! You can't make me! I won't do it, not in my lifetime!"

"How about an ice cream?"

Ichigo briefly hesitated, "…Fine!"

~X~

"Number one; let's run a hundred laps around the big park in the center of town. You know…" Kashino explained patiently, "The one with the water fountain the middle that you said was big and pretty?"

"You mean the one that I said was the biggest park in the whole world," Ichigo corrected him, rolling her eyes. "Ugh, you had to pick that park among all the parks…and I get to come up with the instructions! At least the first one, anyway."

"Fine." Kashino agreed reluctantly.

"Number one; let's go to the ice cream shop and get something in our stomachs." Ichigo smiled brightly,

Kashino rolled his eyes and handed the exact amount to Ichigo, so she wouldn't have enough money to buy two. Kashino shuddered at the thought, _A hyperactive sugar high Ichigo sure is scary…_

"You're so selfish," Ichigo pouted, before running to the ice cream truck nearby to buy an ice cream.

~X~

Ichigo panted, "Another – ice cream…I can't believe – I ran – a hundred…laps!"

"You didn't fool anyone." Kashino grinned, "You only ran three laps. But whatever, I'll let you go this time…but no ice cream!"

Ichigo's jaw dropped open and she tried to gasp back an insult, "You – you meanie! Devil! I want a ice cream! Now! Actually…make that iced honey and sugar cookies!"

"Moving on…Number two; tempering chocolate." Kashino cracked a small smile.

"WHA…!? Do you want to kill me?"

~X~

"Move your hands smoothly! The chocolate has to be a little glossy and very silky!" Kashino instructed. He walked behind Ichigo, holding her wrists with his hands and controlling her smooth motions. Ichigo turned red, causing Kashino to blush shyly at the awkward position they were in.

"What? Stop staring…it's rude." Kashino muttered, still red. "Do you think you can do it on your own now?"

"I-I think so." Ichigo stuttered. She felt Kashino pull away from her, his warm hands not controlling her wrists anymore. She was almost tempted to pull him back as she dropped the tempering tool onto the floor.

"You're so clumsy, you know." Kashino said quietly, under his breath as he picked the tempering tool up to be washed. Ichigo switched on the tap for him as he rinsed the tool, turning redder. He faced the brunette, a wicked smile on his face, "So…what do you want to do now?"

"Eating sugar cookies and drinking iced honey!"

"I mean training."

"…Eating the chocolate we…I tempered just now."

"You just love to take all the credit, don't you?" Kashino asked, tickling Ichigo playfully. The brunette turned away, hoping she could suppress her deep blush.

~X~

"Now, we only have a bike ride to go and we are finished with celebrating our four year grand prix training anniversary!" Kashino announced, putting on his bike helmet. Ichigo's eyes widened like saucers as her jaw dropped to the floor.

"I'll be counting on you for my transport, Ichigo!" Vanilla smiled warmly at her partner and then jumped into her partner's pocket.

"VANILLA! YOU LAZY SWEETS SPIRIT! WHY DON'T YOU MAKE A BIKE AND THEN BIKE NEXT TO US INSTEAD?!"

"Just give her a ride Ama – Ichigo." Kashino used Ichigo's first name with caution, scared that his red face would spoil the moment for them.

"You…you – you mean – cruel – devil – sadistic…" Ichigo looked away. "Ugh, why do you have to be…so good at everything?"

"'Cause I am."

~X~

"Remember that?" Kashino chuckled, "Man, it's been one year since that day…It was so fun, torturing you!"

"Excuse me?! How is making me suffer…_fun_?!" Ichigo pouted, obviously irritated.

"Hey…" Kashino leaned in. "Do you want to…"

"…What?" Ichigo raised her eyebrows nervously.

"Do that again? For our five-year-since-Grand-Prix-training anniversary?"

"ARE YOU INSANE?!"

**Me: LOL. I hoped you enjoyed it! Torturing Ichigo isn't as fun as making Kashino suffer though…**

**Kashino: I am clearly offended.**

**Me: That was my point! Anyway, here are the replies for my reviewers! You guys are too sweet and seriously make me so happy! Anyway…**

**:) REVIEW REPLIES :) **

**CatchyCally – Yeah! Kashino is just too sweet! *starts fangirling* And yep! I already changed the title! Tell me what you think of this chapter, hm? And thanks! In my opinion, the summary isn't good though…xDD I had to write "Pollen Allergy" before updating "I love you-desu!"! So I'm glad you know why now! xP**

**amr29 – I'm happy you enjoyed it! And…this is the update. Hoped you liked it and tell me what you think!**

**Animelover0508 – Kashigo fluff forever! \(^_^)/ Yep! I love making Kashino do super cute things for Ichigo! Oh yeah, did you enjoy the chapter?**

**Mikashimotaku – Ehehe…I know…I tried not to exaggerate Ichigo's actions. But I couldn't make it flow to the ending. T.T Just so sad…and candy flowers? xD Mm, reminds me so much of Hanabusa's welcome for Ichigo! xP And yeah. I had to make Ichigo remember something about Kashino's health issues if I wanted the plot to work! I'm glad you enjoyed it and thought it was sweet and fluffy!**

**Guest – Ooh! I read that, I think…Yep! But I didn't get the idea from the fanfic though! I'm happy you found it sweet and funny! How do you like this chapter?**

**Ichigo: Please review! **


End file.
